The Pokémon Adventures
by Blazikenwriter
Summary: Two new trainers and a new coordinator meet in the region of Nieye to follow their Pokémon dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**I own Carman, Dylan, Brianna, and other characters. I don't own Pokémon.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Outlined**

**O**urteacher drew different math stuff on the board, nothing I would care about. If you are a normal child, you know that school sucks. It is a boring waste of time. And we have to spend too much of our lives sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair, trying to play with a pencil gripper rather than listen to some blabber-mouth adult trying to teach us about crap. I guess the teachers aren't always so bad, though. Sometimes they give you skittles….. Oh, never mind that. School is part of a regular human's life. You wait for summer to come, it comes, it goes, and you wait for it to come again. But who invented school? Albert Einstein could have possibly done it. Well, no, that sounds stupid. But whoever did is going to pay. But good thing it's only the first day, because on Tuesday we start taking exams. In middle school, you take exams at the beginning of the year and at the end of the year. I really think that doing SOLs in elementary school is way better, but I'm past that now. I'm in eighth grade, which means I am thirteen. But a lot of other kids in my grade are older than me. It's usually because they got held back or have early birthdays. My birthday, August the first, is sort of late, but it's not _that_ bad. The intercom just buzzed, the most interesting that has happened all day, so I listen.

"Carman Smith to the office," It said.

"She'll be right down," My teacher replied and gestured for me to go.

As I walked down the hall, I thought. Why was I called to the office? Was I in trouble? Is it going to something humiliating? I had no idea what to expect as I stepped through the thick glass door. I looked around and saw the principal sitting at her desk, smiling at me.

"Sit down," She said as she pulled out a comfy red chair. I plopped down in it, still not knowing what was going on.

"Remember that contest you signed up for to start your own Pokémon journey, and only three people in the school would win?" She asked, widening her smile.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Well, you won!" She told me enthusiastically.

"Yes!" I cheered. I had always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer.

"So, we have the three Pokémon you may choose from right here. Choose wisely!" She led me to a small room connecting to her office with three Pokémon playing in it. There was a Houndour, Smoochum and Wooper. I had no idea what Pokémon I was going to pick, but I would just pick one. I would pick the one that felt right.

"May I have Houndour?" I looked up at the principal.

"Sure! The other winners will pick next," She returned Houndour in a Pokéball and give it to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Guess what happened today? I won the Pokémon thing at school! So did Dylan and Carman! I picked Smoochum as my starter, and Dylan picked Wooper, and Carman picked Houndour. I am going to do contests. I haven't seen Carman yet today since she was called to the office to pick her starter, but I think she's at her house. I played around with the fuzzy white rug in my bedroom before picking up the phone to call her.

_Ring…. Ring…_

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey, Car! You hear we won, too?"_

"_Yeah! I can't wait to start our journey tomorrow! I think my Pokémon already likes me. How's Smoochum?"_

"_A bit stubborn, but doing fine!"_

"_Good! Tomorrow morning at eight we should meet at my house and all start together!"_

"_Great idea! I'll tell Dylan. Oh, gotta go, time for dinner!"_

"_Okay, bye!"_

…_._

My eyes drifted over to where Smoochum was playing with the bed sheets and returned her. I went down the stairs for dinner.

**Dylan's POV**

Wooper splattered a bit of mud from the huge puddle onto my hair. I didn't really mind, though, because it blended right in. My hair was a muddy brown and the normal boy's cut, nothing really special. I had ocean blue eyes and peachy colored skin. But I think my friends are prettier. Carman has long red hair and hazel eyes while Brianna has long blond hair and pale green eyes. I feel my cellphone vibrating in my pocket so I tell Wooper to calm down. I answer it.

"_Hey, Dylan, tomorrow morning at eight we're meeting at Carman's house. Gotta go, bye!"_

"_Uh, that was quick… K, bye!"_

I closed it. Oh, yeah, their clothes? Carman wears a red beanie with a baggy white shirt and jean shorts with red high tops. Brianna wears a light blue and white mini dress with pink ballet flats and lots of white, light blue and pink bracelets and necklaces. I wear a blue T-shirt that says FEED THE HOBOS and Brown cargo pants with blue sneakers. I continue playing with Wooper. I've got a big day tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**B**rianna woke up to the ring of her alarm clock. Instead of groaning like a normal child, she hopped out of bed. She quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs.

"Brianna, eat some breakfast!" Her dad told her.

"Okay, but it has to be fast," Brianna sighed and quickly gobbeled up an egg and two pieces of bacon.

"I'm done!" she scrambled to pick up her big pink bag.

"Well, you're leaving now, we need a goodbye!" Her mother laughed. Brianna quickly hugged and kissed her parents.

"Visit us as much as you can! Goodbye!" Her parents waved as she ran out the door.

Brianna got her bike out of the garage and rode it down the road to Carman's house, hitting numerous pebbles and twigs along the way. She took a quick glance at her bag, which Smoochum's pokéball was in, causing her to lose her focus and crash. Luckily, she landed right in Carman's front yard.

"You okay?" Carman asked as she helped her up.

"Good. Now, let's go!" Carman kicked her bike's kickstand up, and so did me and Dylan. We all started peddling, beginning our grand adventure in the Nieye region.

As we were going down a slight hill, we heard a big "BOOM!" up ahead.

"Did you hear that?" Brianna asked with a worried look on her face. But Brianna always has that look, 'cause, hey, it's Brianna.

"Well, how could we not have heard that? Let's go check it out," Carman said as we rode towards the boom.

**Short chapter. **


End file.
